Shattered Glass
by AliceRosalie
Summary: After Artie and Brittany break up, Santana decides to reveal her feelings once more. Rated T for Santana's language.


**A/N: This is pretty angst-filed. I'm not sure how exactly it turned out that way, but you have been warned. Disclaimer: RIB owns Glee, not me.**

The glass shattered with a resounding crash as Santana watched her reflection crack beneath her fist. _Why is this so difficult?_ _Why did I have to be… different?_ The crimson blood flowed in rivulets down her arm and she stared at it unseeingly. The pain was welcome; physical pain could be dealt with much more easily than the hopelessness and defeat that consumed her. It was something that she could control, unlike the girl she had poured her heart out to.

* * *

><p>When Santana heard about Brittany and the Artie's break up, she knew that she had to be there for her best friend.<p>

_Friend,_ Santana scoffed mentally, _That's all we're ever going to be. Friends._

A part of her desperately wished that Brittany's words to her that one day were true: that when she finally was single, they could be together. Another part told her that she was foolish. Brittany loved her, Santana knew that, but her pessimistic side convinced her that it was friendly love only.

This need to be close to Brittany led her to invite the heartbroken girl over that afternoon, and Santana found herself rocking Brittany back and forth on her lap while stroking her hair.

"I just don't understand," Brittany mumbled into the thin fabric of Santana's shirt, "I thought he really loved me."

"He did, at one point," Santana replied slowly, as if she was testing the truth of each word she said. "But he stopped. He knew that he couldn't make you happy." Santana lowered her eyes as she finished her sentence and moved so that she was facing Brittany. She drew a long, steadying breath, knowing that she would need confidence for her next words.

_This is it,_ Santana thought, _If I can't tell her now…_

She raised her chocolate eyes to stare into Brittany's crystal blue orbs. The beauty and vulnerability there dazzled her momentarily, but Santana knew that she had to speak.

"Britt, I know I've told you before, but I have to say it again. I'm in love with you. I watched you and four eyes together, and every time I couldn't help but think that you would be happier with me. He's a boy; he can't understand you like I do. I know you, Britt, and I know that we'd-" Santana stopped here as tears began to pour down her cheeks. "We'd be perfect. Like those fairytales you love so much."

Brittany just stared at the girl crumbling before her, confusion and sadness etched across her face. "I-I'm sorry San," she stated slowly and hesitantly, "but I can't be with you like that. We're sisters, and that be, like, incest. I love you, just not like I loved Artie."

Santana couldn't move. She sat, frozen with disbelief, and gaped at Brittany with eyes darkened by hurt. _I'll never find someone. I'll grow old with my cats and die alone. _"Get out," she nearly whispered, "I don't want to see you, ever. Go find the cripple and tell him how much you care about him." Her volume rose as her speech continued and she ended with a shout, "How could you be so-so stupid!"

Brittany's reaction was immediate. She ran from Santana's room as if she was on fire, and Santana distinctly heard a sob before the front door slammed shut.

"Damn it! Now look what you've done," she yelled to her reflection on the wall, "You've gone and fucked up everything with the one person who ever cared for you! This is what you get for not being _normal _enough to like Sam or Finn or any other boy like a _normal_ girl. You had to go and fall in love with someone who won't return it! You stupid good for nothing-"

She lashed out the only way she knew how, with her fist at the mirror.

**A/N: I'm sorry for how badly this must have turned out because I'm not usually an angst writer. The fluff world is much more pleasant to be in, right? Please be brutal with reviews; I'd be happy to receive any comments! This is my first foray back into the fanfiction world. ~Alice Rosalie**


End file.
